Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distracting system to deter, delay and distract intruders from causing damage or harm upon entering and roaming buildings.
Background Information
Many buildings have systems to suppress fires until the fire department arrives. Many conventional systems that suppress fires are heat activated. These systems are generally connected to a water supply system.
Additionally, conventional security alarms exist in which a visual or auditory alarm is issued when an intruder is detected.